Wanted
by Chasing the Fairy's Tail
Summary: "The last time we went on a mission… in Death City…" he gulped. "I fear that the Hoshizoku may not have been wiped out completely like we thought." T for language and violence. I don't own anything.


**This'll be the first time I'm working on three different multi-chapter stories at once… *sigh*… and they're all crossovers, too. AGH! Well, I hope you enjoy. This is manga-based.**

"Found you, Kid!" Black Star called, pouncing on Death the Kid from behind. He couldn't see anything—it was pitch black in the room—but that was the point of this training.

He felt Death the Kid jump, completely startled. "Jeez, Black Star, you should stop doing that."

Even though Kid couldn't see him, he knew Black Star long enough to know that he was grinning like a fool.

"Oh come on. I found Maka, Tsubaki, Soul, Liz, Killik, Fire, Thunder, and Jackie already. They suck at hiding. And I know where Kim, Harvar, Oxford, and Patty are." Carefully, Black Star picked his way through the maze of items that Kid had set up for his sense training.

Since Black Star couldn't sense souls—he didn't have the capability to—he and the rest of Spartoi devised a way for him to sharpen his other senses, like smell and hearing. The others of Spartoi really didn't mind; on the contrary, they found it fun to try and "torture" Black Star by giving him near impossible tasks, such as "find all of us in the dark and identify us".

Quickly, he tapped Kim on the shoulder. "Hi Kim! Found you!" he said before walking a few steps and then poking Oxford on the nose. "You too, Oxford."

With ease, Black Star found Patty and Harvar, narrowly dodging a kick from the former.

"I win the bet!" he shouted to Killik after flipping the light switch. "I found you all in less than five minutes!"

His response was a grumble and some money flung in his face, which he caught.

"My turn to pick!" said Kim gleefully. "You have to find us in the dark without your sense of hearing!"

Black Star wrinkled his nose. "I thought sniffing a girl was considered perverted."

Kim stared. "You mean you're going to find us with your sense of smell?"

"What, you'd rather me touch or lick you?"

"Er, never mind," said Kim. "Just…just stick with the smell." She pushed Black Star out of the room and shut the door as Killik shouted, "I bet you ten dollars that you can't find us in less than seven minutes!"

"Challenge accepted!" Black Star shouted back as he tied a blindfold over his eyes.

"Ready!" shouted Kim, and he shoved earplugs into his ears.

Black Star opened the door without much hassle and then shut it, turning off the lights.

With two of his senses blocked, his sense of smell was enhanced by a lot. He noticed that the items on the floor had been rearranged and carefully stepped around them.

Quickly, he found Maka and Soul exactly where they were last time. He poked Maka on the nose and pinched Soul's cheek. "Got you, Maka, Soul!"

This went on for a while and Black Star won the bet again. A few more of these games continued, all for the enjoyment of all of the weapons and meisters.

(PAGE BREAK)

"Tsunade-sama!" Someone burst into the office, namely Kakashi.

"What is it?" the Hokage responded immediately.

"Do you know of the Hoshizoku?" Kakashi asked.

Instantly, Tsunade was on guard. "Yes…?"

"The last time we went on a mission… in Death City…" he gulped. "I fear that the Hoshizoku may not have been wiped out completely like we thought."

(PAGE BREAK)

Team Kakashi was heading out to Death City the second time, this time for another reason—to take the Hoshizoku member back to the Hidden Leaf Village.

Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, and Sakura all followed Kakashi into Death City, apprehensive about what was to come. They strolled through the streets casually enough, but they were wired.

They saw the Hoshizoku member on their first mission. He was sitting with a group of friends at a café, laughing and joking around with them. None of them seemed uncomfortable around him and his smiles seemed genuine. However, all of them were covered in bandages and the Hoshizoku member seemed to have difficulty moving and his arm in a sling.

He certainly wasn't suspicious and didn't act like the Hoshizoku that stormed the Hidden Leaf years ago. But that was until they saw the faded star tattoo on his right shoulder. It had a deep scar embedded in it, going right through. It almost seemed like he did himself, but it wasn't likely because it was accompanied by numerous other scars.

Kakashi could certainly imagine this child with star-like pupils. During the group's conversation, he found that the boy's name was Black Star. As his team walked around the city and finally at the DWMA—the school in the city—they heard the name "Black Star" several times, along with the names "Maka", "Soul", "Tsubaki", "Death the Kid", "Liz", and "Patty". Apparently, he was famous, and in a good way.

This time, they were here to take the boy back to the Hidden Leaf to be questioned. His innocence would be determined.

They detected his chakra at the school. Carefully, they made their way inside the building with ease—it was after school—and found the door to the room closed. When they peeked inside, it was pitch black.

Kakashi could hear faint rustling and breathing coming from the other side. Every so often, he would hear the boy—Black Star—call out, "Found you!" to someone inside.

"Hah! I win the bet, Killik!" Black Star shouted, flipping the light switch. Kakashi and his team ducked below the window. "You owe me ten dollars!

"Oh yes…" Black Star opened the door. He glanced at Team Kakashi, and conflicted emotions passed over his face for a fleeting moment when he glanced at Kakashi. "You don't have to hide here. We can all sense you."

Well, shit. Looked like Black Star had sniffed out their cover—so to speak.

When Kakashi looked into the room, there were a handful of battle-trained teenagers standing there, all with weapons. One of them pointed a gun at him, amber eyes icy.

Black Star was the only one who didn't have a weapon pointed at Team Kakashi.

"Hey, guys? You do realize that you don't need to point a weapon at them for doing nothing right? Just put them down," Black Star said.

"Black Star, their souls are telling me that they want you, and we're not letting them take you," said Death the Kid.

Black Star shrugged dismissively, seemingly ignoring the fact that there was a katana in his hand. "Well, they're not doing any harm. Besides…it's okay. It's not the first time someone wanted my head, is it?"

A clang sounded as Black Star slashed the kunai out of the air. The offender was a blonde with blue eyes and whisker-like marks on his face.

Black Star's teal eyes narrowed. "On the other hand…" he said, "they might cause you guys some trouble."

Kakashi was there in a moment, a kunai at Black Star's throat and a hand grasping Black Star's wrist, but he didn't even show a sign of fear or let go of his sword. There was some shifting as the meisters moved, but they didn't dare attack.

"It's ironic," said Black Star. "It's ironic that someone who looks so much like that fucking excuse for a father wants me dead."

"Black Star, we hereby take you into custody for questioning. If you do not resist, then you and your friends will not be hurt," Kakashi said, ignoring his previous comment.

Black Star dropped his sword. "Sorry, guys," he said. "But I'm going to have to leave you behind for a while. I'm going to be busy with being questioned. But I'll be back soon, I promise."

"No! Black Star, you can't do that!" Maka shouted, tempted to run forward and stab Kakashi.

"It's alright. After all, I'm innocent, right?" Black Star gave her a grin. "Don't worry about me."

"Wise choice," said Kakashi. "Let's go."

"Oh yes, by the way," said Black Star, "I'm letting you take me away. But remember this: if you ever return to Death City, my friends will make life a living hell for you."

**Well…I didn't really like this chapter that much. But…this is mainly for like, you know, brainstorming. I have another story coming out. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the following chapters. This story is on hold until my other ones finish! I'll be updating occasionally, but this one is my third priority. **


End file.
